Spéciales
by Sawah-lm
Summary: One-shot. La jalousie est un vilain défaut... Être spéciale est une chose, être extraordinaire en est une autre. PS : Message subliminal pour L.Z.


**Postage express, j'ai mal au crâne j'viens de tout écrire. (16h30-22h non-stop)  
><strong>

**Ceci est une surprise en ce jour spécial pour une personne spéciale. (Donc je vous préviens, une seule personne peut comprendre la totalité des subtilités et messages cachés que présente cet OS... Donc je ne m'attends pas du tout à ce que tout le monde aime et ce n'était pas mon but. Je vous le dit : Spécial. Mais ça reste Caskett et... mignon.)  
><strong>

**Je n'en dirai pas plus. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**PS : pas de Josh ni Gina ni rien.**

**I don't own Castle**

* * *

><p><strong>Spécial(e)(s)<strong>

_A ma Lisa Z. à moi._

_Un jour peut être spécial, une occasion peut être spéciale, une personne ou plusieurs peuvent êtres spéciales… La spécialité n'a qu'une seule et unique règle et elle n'a pas de définition universelle... Ne cherchez pas la règle plus loin elle réside justement dans le fait de n'être pas universelle. L'originalité n'a pas non plus de description universelle mais a une règle... La spécialité. Pour les non-philosophes, faisons l'hypothèse d'une rencontre hors normes qui, lorsque vous y repensez, vous ferait presque penser à un complot ou même au destin, vous faisant oublier la thèse du complet hasard ou de la coïncidence. Vous avez une chance infiniment infime de faire cette rencontre… Mais ce n'est ni un complot, ni un agent de la CIA qui vous espionne ou qui tente de vous recruter par tous les moyens (du moins je l'espère…), ni une hallucination… HYPOTHETIQUEMENT bien-sûr (Add a super-dupper big wink __here__ ). Alors, à chaque fois que vous y repensez, quelque soit le temps écoulé vous n'y croyez pas… Quand vous en parlez, vous avez comme des étoiles dans les yeux en ne cessant de répéter « Non mais VRAIMENT c'est hallucinant, c'est fou, c'est… c'est… quasiment impossible. Normalement, aucune chance qu'un bol pareil me tombe dessus. C'est un truc de dingue ! ». Et si vous ne croyiez pas au destin avant, vous vous dites que finalement, peut-être que… Mais vous nous finissez évidemment pas cette phrase et vous vous tapez psychiquement de penser une telle chose. Mais tout de même… PASSONS ! _

_Seconde hypothèse : Vous avez appris à vous connaître et vous éprouvez une bonne amitié pour cette personne, ni agent de la CIA, ni tueuse à gage. Et fait du jour à ajouter : c'est son anniversaire (toujours hypothétiquement, nous sommes d'accord !). Alors vous vous dîtes en tant que perfectionniste (ou plutôt en tant qu'ami qui ne sait absolument pas quoi offrir) : « Mais je peux pas offrir n'importe quoi, je ne la connaît pas si bien que ça… »… Vous avez même pensé à « lui faire un dessin » qui ne ressemblera pas à grand-chose au final sinon à un gribouillis d'enfant sorti de maternelle pour lui offrir en disant « Pour te faire patienter ! » histoire de vous donner un peu plus de temps pour trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom. Le temps est passé et (thank GOD !) vous avez un éclair de lucidité en vous demandant pourquoi vous n'y avez pas pensé plus tôt. _

-Papa ?

Extirpé de sa bulle d'inspiration, l'écrivain quitta l'écran des yeux pour porter son regard sur sa fille apparemment surprise de le trouver là, les doigts en suspens au dessus du clavier d'ordinateur.

-Hey ! Tu rentres tôt !

-J'ai eu une déferlante de profs absents aujourd'hui, j'ai cru à un miracle !

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-J'ai connu mieux. Tu commences un nouveau bouquin ?

-Non, je…

-Pitié ne me dis pas que tu es encore sur un site bizarre pour une enquête…

L'expression de dégoût et d'effroi affichée sur le visage de sa fille le fit sourire… Il s'empressa néanmoins de soulager son âme innocente.

-Non plus ma chérie… C'est juste une petite surprise pour une personne spéciale en ce jour spécial !

-Ah ! Et quel jour sommes-nous ?

-163ème de l'année…

-Et c'est quoi cette surprise ?

-Personne spéciale sous-entend surprise spéciale !

-Tu vas garder ça pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Brouiller les pistes pour rester mystérieuse il te faudra…

Cette réplique lui valut un roulement d'yeux professionnel.

-Eh ! C'est Beckett qui t'a appris ça ?

-Ne pas copier Yoda pour que les femmes ne lèvent pas les yeux aux ciel il te faudra.

-Très bien cheveux de feu !

-Bon, je vais finir mes devoirs… Bon courage pour ta surprise.

-Spéciale !

La jeune fille afficha un sourire amusé avant de sortir de la pièce et de disparaître en haut des escaliers.

-Bon, j'en étais où moi ? _Se dit-il à lui-même_. Ah ! Oui ! _S'exclama-t-il avant de lancer ses doigts à l'assaut du clavier laissant le clapotement des touches s'ajouter au silence studieux de la pièce et reprendre son rythme interrompu._

Le clapotis des touches était relativement régulier ; il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à dire, il n'avait qu'à laisser parler ses souvenirs et son cœur.

* * *

><p>En fin de journée, la surprise enfin terminée et fier de lui, il décida de passer au commissariat quasiment sûr d'y trouver sa muse qui pourrait alors le débriefer sur l'affaire… En espérant qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas d'être parti précipitamment plus tôt dans la journée. Il emprunta alors l'ascenseur pour la rejoindre. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage désiré, il l'aperçut assise à son bureau, concentrée sur des papiers. Il l'observa encore un moment ne se lassant pas de ces contemplations volées. Apparemment fatiguée elle but le café qu'il restait dans sa tasse avant de faire une grimace, surprise par la température froide du liquide. Il la vit se lever et se diriger lascivement vers la salle de repos ou se trouvait la machine à expresso qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'offrir lors de ses début au commissariat. Il décida de lui faire la surprise de sa venue. Se faisant le plus discret possible il se dirigea vers le bureau de la Détective, s'assit sur son fauteuil et attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne faisant mine de s'intéresser au tableau blanc sur lequel l'affaire était stratégiquement résumée. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit des pas s'approcher puis s'arrêter brusquement alors qu'une brève inspiration de surprise venait de fendre le silence. Elle l'avait vu.<p>

-Castle ! Je ne pensais pas te voir revenir aujourd'hui… Tu n'avais pas quelque chose de plus important à faire ? _Dit-elle contenant son agressivité au maximum contrariée par la fuite pour raison floue de son écrivain. Elle s'installa à son bureau._

-La chose importante est réglée ! J'avais envie de vous voir Détective. _Ajouta-t-il, regard charmeur à l'affiche. _Alors, quoi de neuf sur l'affaire ?

-On a vérifié l'alibi de notre suspect numéro un… il est définitivement parfaitement totalement innocenté. _Expliqua-t-elle en soupirant. _

-Adultère et sextape ? _Demanda-t-il le regard empreint de malice._

-Tu pourras réclamer ton dû à Ryan. Comment as-tu pu deviner ?

-Le flair Détective ! Le flair !

Elle sourit puis se recentra sur les dossiers jonchant son bureau avant de laisser un bâillement long s'échapper et s'achever par un gémissement de fatigue.

-Tu devrais rentrer et te reposer.

-Je ne suis pas encore au bord de l'effondrement et il n'est que 20h.

-Il est DÉJÀ 20h… La plupart des New Yorkais sont déjà rentrés chez eux…

-Et bien, la plupart n'enquête pas sur un meurtre Castle.

-Je vais t'aider mais je vais me chercher du café avant.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait déjà disparu dans la salle de repos laissant derrière lui, sur son fauteuil, un objet qui attira l'œil observateur de la Détective. C'était un livre, très fin.

« Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est parti… Je me demande bien ce qu'il a écrit… Je suis sa muse, c'est peut-être sur moi… Dans ce cas j'ai le droit de vérifier. Au cas où. » _se dit-elle comme pour pardonner sa curiosité. _

Prudente, elle jeta un œil vers la salle de repos puis le voyant seulement prendre une tasse elle décida de discrètement soulever la première page de couverture… Elle lut le titre « Spéciale » écrit en gros caractères sur la première page. Jetant un autre coup d'œil rapide vers Castle pour voir si elle avait le temps de pousser la plus loin sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle tourna la page où elle trouva une dédicace. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle comprit que la dédicace ne lui était pas adressée.

« A la très spéciale et inoubliable Lisa Z.

J'espère que ce cadeau sera à la hauteur de notre… »

Voyant la lettre A écrite en majuscule annonçant le prochain mot, elle ne voulut pas en lire plus et, blessée elle referma le livre. Alors ça y'est ? Il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à qui dédier ses bouquins ? Une nouvelle muse ? La douleur ne fut que plus forte lorsqu'elle se dit qu'il avait surement écrit ça tout l'après-midi… Ses enquêtes n'étaient plus assez pour Castle, il s'était lassé. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit revenir, elle tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était mais ses gestes étaient bien trop contrôlés et pas assez naturels pour faire paraître une quelconque indifférence. L'écrivain remarqua l'attitude plutôt étrange de Beckett mais ne releva pas cette observation se disant qu'elle était sûrement juste fatiguée. Il sourit à la vue du livre sur sa chaise.

-Ah, au fait, mon alibi à moi pour mon absence, c'est-ce petit bijou ! Pondu en un après-midi ! Pas mal hein ?

Les suppositions de la Détective se révélaient donc vraies. Elle tenta de cacher la jalousie qui commençait à l'envahir et se força simplement à sourire sans rien ajouter.

-Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce que c'est ?

-Pourquoi le serais-je ? _demanda-t-elle contrariée_.

-Je me suis dit que peut-être tu pourrais me donner ton avis sur un passage…

-Tu ne me demandes jamais mon avis Castle.

-Pour Nikki Heat… Mais ce n'est pas Nikki Heat là, t'as vu la taille. Nikki a le droit à bien plus. C'était une urgence, pour une vieille amie.

L'expression "vieille amie" la fit brièvement froncer les sourcils de contrariété ce que Castle ne manqua pas d'observer.

-Wow c'était quoi ça ?

-Ça quoi ?

-T'es pas jalouse quand même ?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… Les affaires entre toi et tes ex ne m'intéressent pas ! _Répliqua-t-elle sèchement_

-Moi et mes… Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu Castle. Oh mais je te rassure, je suis certaine que Lisa sera très contente, pas besoin de lire pour ça.

-Attend une minute ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'elle s'appelait Lisa ! _Lança-t-il victorieux_.

-Quoi ? Si… si tu me l'as dit... tout à l'heure… _tenta-t-elle de se rattraper._

-Non, je n'ai absolument rien dit sur elle, tu m'as arrêté avant !

-Je… Hum… J'ai lu la dédicace. _Se résigna-t-elle à avouer pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle._ Voilà.

-Toute la dédicace ?

-Oui. _affirma-t-elle voulant couper court à la conversation._

-Alors, pourquoi tu me parles de mes ex ? _demanda-t-il incrédule._

La question de l'écrivain la laissa pantoise, elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait… Elle était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu ce « A » et même le « m » suivant… Elle commença alors à bredouiller totalement perdu par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Ce n'est pas une… enfin… vous…

-OH JE VOIS ! _s'écria-t-il._ Ce n'est pas que pour le livre que tu es jalouse…

-Je ne suis pas jalouse Castle !

-Tu mens très mal quand tu es jalouse ! _La provoqua-t-il joueur, content de pouvoir enfin la piéger. _

Elle ne put retenir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, elle se sentit piégée et idiote. Elle s'était elle-même mise dans cette situation à cause de ses sentiments pour l'écrivain. Comment avait-elle pu réagir comme une pauvre débutante… Franchement, laisser sortir le prénom de l'amie de Castle alors qu'il l'interrogeait… Erreur inadmissible pour une flic qui passait son temps à tenter de piéger ainsi les suspects qui atterrissaient dans sa salle d'interrogatoire.

-Tu te souviens de la dédicace sur Heat Wave ? _Dit-il doucement en approchant son siège pour se trouver du même côté du bureau._

-Oui… vaguement. _dit-elle incertaine_.

-Tu te souviens de l'adjectif que j'ai utilisé n'est-ce pas.

-Oui. _répondit-elle sentant des premiers papillons l'envahir._

-Extraordinaire. Parce que tu es un mystère que je ne pourrai jamais résoudre. Parce que je suis émerveillé chaque jour par l'étendu de ta force, de ton cœur… et de ta jalousie.

La fin de sa phrase la fit rougir un peu plus et sourire à la fois. Elle était prise au piège mais ça ne la dérangeait plus… Elle se sentait comme libérée de quelque chose, comme si elle ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Castle ?

-Pour te faire comprendre que, pour moi « Spéciale » et « Inoubliable » s'adressent à une amie que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps. « Extraordinaire » c'est pour toi, ça t'est réservé comme « Always »… Et ces deux mots décrivent bien plus qu'une simple amitié ou un simple partenariat.

Leurs regards s'étaient liés pendant le discours de l'écrivain. Le cœur de Beckett n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, elle en était sûre.

-Mais bon… Ce n'est que mon avis. _lança-t-il soudainement en regroupant ses affaires._ Je suis en retard, je voulais t'accorder 30 minutes et c'est déjà passé, mon excuse ne sera plus crédible si j'arrive avec plus de retard à la réception de Lisa… Et puis, je ne voudrais pas gâcher son anniversaire. Bonne soirée ! _Acheva-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. _Et rentre, c'est un ordre.

Sonnée, elle le regarda partir pour ensuite disparaître dans l'ascenseur. De son côté Castle aurait voulu qu'elle le rattrape mais lorsque les portes se refermèrent, un sentiment de déception l'envahit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il fallait de plus à Kate pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin. Il avait tout essayé. Mais rien n'y faisait apparemment. Il sentit une boule se former progressivement au fond de sa gorge alors que les étages se succédaient. L'ascenseur s'arrêta 6 étages plus bas pour accueillir un autre « passager ». Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent il fut surpris de la voir là, essoufflée, manteau et sac en main. Sans un mot elle entra dans l'ascenseur puis se tourna dos à lui. Les portes se refermèrent.

-Kate ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet._

Son sac et son manteau tombèrent puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta. La main sur le bouton d'arrêt elle inspira profondément avant de se retourner.

-Je serai ton alibi.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'anticiper, elle s'était emparée de ses lèvres. Il avait le souffle coupé par la passion qu'elle communiquait par ce baiser mais put récupérer assez de lucidité pour y répondre. Satisfaite du goût des lèvres de l'écrivain et des sensations qui l'envahissaient à la simple pensée que leurs lèvres s'étaient enfin unies elle laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement. Ceci n'arrangea pas l'état de l'écrivain alors qu'il avait enfin compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il voulait la regarder, voir ses yeux et y lire ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Il prit alors le visage de la belle entre ses mains et se sépara à contre cœur de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard il y vit tout ce qu'il espérait… Et même plus. Elle le surprendrait toujours. Sans un mot, ils se parlèrent, leurs yeux étaient leurs bouches et le silence était la parole d'or.

Doucement il s'approcha d'elle en la faisant reculer vers la paroi du côté droit de l'ascenseur. Plus rien n'existait. Il la vit fermer les yeux avant qu'il ne frôle ses lèvres une première fois la faisant frissonner. Elle put sentir son souffle se mêler au sien lorsqu'il s'approcha de nouveau pour caresser avec douceur sa lèvre supérieure. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et pourtant, du fait de la douceur improbable du geste, elle crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober. À son tour elle captura la lèvre inférieure de l'écrivain le faisant soupirer d'ivresse. Alors que le baiser commençait à se faire plus intense et désireux, elle s'agrippa au col de la chemise de Castle pour être un peu plus proche de lui, si c'était vraiment possible. Voyant cette réaction comme une demande de prolongation il quitta ses lèvres pour tracer un chemin de doux baisers sur sa mâchoire afin d'en déposer un dernier plus long et étourdissant sur son cou. Elle laissa échapper un « Castle » dans un soupir et, submergée par les sensations que lui procurait le dernier baiser, desserra son emprise sur la chemise. Il continua son chemin vers la partie de la clavicule non cachée par la chemise de la détective puis s'affaira à dégager d'une caresse un peu plus de peau afin d'embrasser chaque millimètre carré qu'il lui était possible d'atteindre. Il laissa sa main gauche découvrir la taille nue de sa muse sous la chemise la faisant de nouveau frissonner au contact et, alors que sa bouche en était désormais au décolleté, son téléphone sonna.

-Laisse. _le supplia-t-elle dans un souffle en capturant ses lèvres._

Mais le téléphone n'était pas de cet avis et sonna une deuxième fois. A contrecœur il se sépara des lèvres de sa muse pour regarder qui avait l'audace de le déranger à un moment pareil.

-Lisa ? … Oui… Oui euh… Disons que… je me suis fait attaquer par une tigresse jalouse d'une marmotte… D'ailleurs la tigresse promet d'être gentille si la marmotte l'autorise à venir… D'accord… On arrive de suite.

Il raccrocha avant de ramasser son livre puis le sac et le manteau de Kate.

-Okay… la tigresse j'ai bien compris que c'était moi mais… marmotte ? C'est quoi cette histoire de marmotte ? _lança-t-elle pendant qu'il débarrassait le sol._

-Euh… très longue histoire. La marmotte c'est Lisa… Elle fait une fixation sur les marmottes.

-C'est quoi ton surnom ?

-T'as déjà eu affaire à une marmotte enragée ? _Tenta-t-il pour changer de sujet. _

-Je le saurai.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday ma Lisa Z. à moi =)<strong>

**(pour ceux qui liraient certaines autres fics parlant de marmotte... Ne vous inquiétez pas l'inventeuse de la marmotte enragée n'est pas du tout enragée contre moi.)  
><strong>


End file.
